Within the electronic display space there is a group of displays that create an image by modulating an electro-optic material. An electro-optic material is defined as a material that changes state in an electric field. Some of these materials can be passively addressed or simply addressed by sandwiching the electro-optic material between two orthogonal arrays of electrodes. However, this passive addressing scheme requires that the electro-optic material has a threshold or its optical properties have an abrupt change over a small change in applied voltage. Most liquid crystal (LC) materials have a steep enough threshold that allows them to be passively addressed. If the electro-optic material does not have a voltage threshold or its threshold is not steep enough (the voltage to totally modulate the material has to be less than twice the voltage of where the material's electro-optic properties start to change), then the electro-optic material has to be actively addressed. Active addressing means that a switch, like a transistor, that has a voltage threshold is used to place the voltage across the electro-optic material. Other active addressing switches that have been used are diodes, plasmas, and micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS). Active addressing is also used in cases that require video rate images because passive addressing requires that a line at a time addressing scheme is used and therefore the speed to update the image is limited to the number of lines in the display times the minimum response time of the electro-optic media.
There are several different types of electro-optic materials. The most well known and widely used electro-optic materials are liquid crystal molecules. In the liquid crystal family, a vast range of molecules could potentially be used to create the electro-optic modulated material. Some of these liquid crystal molecules include, but are not limited to, twisted nematic, cholesteric-nematic, dichroic dye (or guest-host), dynamic scattering mode, smectic, and polymer dispersed. Most of these liquid crystal molecules require other films, such as alignment layers, polarizers, and reflective films.
Another type of electro-optic material is electrophoretic material. Electrophoretic material is a suspension of small charged particles in a liquid solution. If the particles have a similar density as the liquid solution, they are not affected by gravity. Therefore the only way to move the particles is using an electric field. By applying a voltage potential across the electrophoretic solution, the charged particles are forced to move in the suspension to one of the contacts. The opposite charge moves the particles in the other direction. The electrophoretic suspension is designed such that the particles are a different color than the liquid solution or there are two different colored particles with opposite charge states.
Another type of electro-optic material is a twisting ball or Gyricon material. It was initially called twisting ball material because it is composed of small bichromal spheres, one side coated black, the other white with opposite charges on the two halves. Therefore, when the twisting ball material is placed in an electric field, the bichromal spheres all rotate to display one optical property of the material and when the opposite voltage is applied, the material displays the other colored state. This Gyricon material can also be made in a cylindrical form.
Research Frontiers Incorporated has developed another electro-optic material that they call a suspended particle device (SPD) which consists of microscopic particles in a liquid suspension. These microscopic particles are elongated in one direction and, when randomly orientated, block light. When a voltage is applied across the electro-optic material, the particles align and transmit light.
Most of these electro-optic materials do not have a voltage threshold and must be actively addressed. Some of the liquid crystal materials use an active transistor back plane to address the displays, but these types of displays are presently limited in size due to a complicated and costly manufacturing process. Transmissive displays using liquid crystal materials and a plasma-addressed back plane have been demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,149, herein incorporated by reference, however, these plasma-addressed back planes are also limited in size due to availability of the thin microsheet to create the plasma cells.
One potential solution for producing large size displays is to use fibers/tubes to create the plasma cells. Using tubes to create a plasma-addressable plasma cell was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,050, herein incorporated by reference. One potential issue in producing large plasma-addressed tubular displays is creating the top column electrode plate. This plate has to be composed of an array of lines to address that set the charge in the plasma tubes. When addressing a thin electro-optic material like a LC or electrophoretic material, these electrode lines have to be wide enough to spread the charge across the width of the entire pixel. The lines also have to be conductive enough to set the charge in the plasma tube so the display can be addressed at video rates. A traditional patterned indium tin oxide (ITO) transparent conductor works fine for smaller panels where processing the panel is easy and the lines are short, however to address very large panels, the ITO lines are not conductive enough and patterning of the lines becomes very expensive.
One method to solve this problem has been proposed in U.S. patent publication no. 2006-0193031, “Electrode Enhancements for Fiber-Based Displays”, filed Sep. 28, 2005, and herein incorporated by reference. In that application, fiber containing an electrode is used to form the column electrode plane. The electrode is composed of a wire electrode, which carries the bulk of the current and a transparent conductive electrode, which is connected to the wire electrode and is used to spread the voltage across the surface of the fiber.
Connecting a higher conductive metal film electrode to a transparent conductive film to spread the voltage of the electrode is also traditionally used in the top electrode plate of a plasma display (PDP). The top PDP plates use a 50 μm wide by about 1 μm thick Cr/Cu/Cr stack to carry current and a thin ITO coating to spread the effect of the voltage, hence spreading the firing of the plasma. These electrode coatings are evaporated or sputtered and then photolithograph is used to pattern them and they are then etched into lines using a wet etch or a reactive ion etch (RIE).
Photovoltaic cells also use conductive metal lines connected to transparent conductive coatings to collect the current from the photovoltaic device. The use of wire connected to a transparent conductive coating has been disclosed by Nanosolar in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,936,761 and 7,022,910, herein incorporated by reference, for solar cell applications.